


Carrot Cake

by LilyPadElliot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cake, Character Death, Sad Ending, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot





	Carrot Cake

"Aren't you afraid?"   
  
"Of the cold? Not really."   
  
He frowned at him, "Why not?"  
  
Patton smiled, "Because I can't be that scared with you here."   
  
Sighing, Logan kissed his boyfriend on his cheek. He stared out the window, looking at the snow piling up higher and higher. It had been like this for months, but the snow had never settled like this. Not this fast. He held Patton tighter.   
  
Responding with a fond stroke of his head, Patton smiled, "It will be okay Logie. I promise." His voice wavered, almost to specifically contradict him.   
  
"But... But we're out of food. We can't get any out in that snow."   
  
Patton chuckled at the cliche, "I know... I know...It'll be fine. I promise you it will," He looked out the window, there was no view anymore, just a wall of white. 

They sat in silence for a while, just holding each other, now watching their fire fizzle out slowly. They both sighed at the predictability, almost waiting for their lights to stop working too, just as icing on the cake. But thankfully they didn't.   
  
Logan's stomach growled.   
  
Almost immediately Patton made his way to the kitchen.   
  
"We don't have enough food!" Calling after his partner, Logan pulled himself off the floor, "If I eat, you won't and I ate yesterday!"  
  
"I know Logan. I know. But I'm not hungry anyway." Before Logan could protest any longer Patton slipped into the kitchen and shut the door.   
  
______  
  
It had been a while since Patton left for the kitchen. _What was he doing? _Logan thought to himself. Not long after this thought crossed his mind, he heard the door open.   
  
"What have you been doing in there love? We don't have that much food!"   
  
Patton chuckled as he walked in, a small plate in his hands, on the plate a small carrot cake, enough for two bites at the most. But it was something. He handed it to Logan.   
  
"No... no no, I can't. You made it, I ate yesterday!" Continuing his protest, he pushed the plate to Patton.   
  
"I'm not eating it. I'm fine."   
  
"You haven't eaten."   
  
"I'm not hungry."   
  
This back and forth continued for a while, long enough for the snow to reach the roof of their house.   
  
Logan finally took the cake, nibbling at it, trying not to scarf the delicious cake down in its simple two bites.   
  
"I love you, Patton."   
  
"I love you too."   
____  
  
"Hello?! Is there anyone in here?!" A muffled voice had come from outside the house.   
  
Logan looked up, tired and pale, barely clinging onto life.   
  
"Here...!"   
  
"How many people are in here?"   
  
"J-just... Just one." 


End file.
